legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 23
(The Acolytes disappears.) Ayane: That was disturbing! Sam: You can say that again. Ezekiel Zick: Now that Overlord have taken the half of The Miracle Elite and killed them. Emma Frost: We must stop them before we'll be done for!!! Xigbar: Well let's hurry! It's now or never!!! (The Gang marched to Lovelace mansion. At the swan lake. Cthulhu took Hispanic man by his throat.) Cthulhu: Give me the "Devil Eye" diamond, then I will set you free. Hispanic man: But I want to give the diamond to my wife. Cthulhu:SILENCE!!!!!!! GIVE ME THE DEVIL'S EYE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Hispanic man: I can't! I want to give it to my-- (Cthulhu lifted the man's wife's head.) OH MY GOD!!!!! I'M CALL THE-- (Father Dagon cut off his head and ate the organs. Cthulhu took the Devil's Eye.) Cthulhu: At last, the Devil's Eye is mine. Father Dagon: Now... (gets closer to Cthulhu) Remember bring me all The Gems and Crystals... First, The Trigger, a magical jewel who can destroy a whole place. Second, The Tesseract, an enchanted object of unparalleled power that was once owned by Thor and Loki's adopted father Odin. Third, The Shadow Crystal, a mysterious item that Megatron used to imprison Unicron. Fourth, Chaos Emeralds, 7 jewels with unlimited energy. Then Finally, Dragon Balls, powerful items that come from the Dragon Ball universe. Mother Hydra: If you fail, you loose! Cthulhu: As you wish. (disappear) Father Dagon: We have been waiting for 18 years the planets will be aligned soon enough. Mother Hydra: Yes, we'll be unstoppable, if Cthulhu brings us the crystals. Father Dagon: Very well. perhaps we should keep an eye on The Acolytes. (Cut to Realm of the Condemned. We see Red Skull leading a horse with Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche on it. Diss. to cave of wonders.) CAVE: Who disturbs my slumber? Red Skull: It is I, Johann Schmidt. CAVE: Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp. (The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Red Skull. He and Riliane begin to descend the staircase. He reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure.) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Would ya look at that!Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan! (They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Red Skull begins to cross the bridge and climbs the stairs quickly. He finally reaches the Pandora's Box.) Red Skull: So this is Pandora's box. Now to find the Acolytes. (At the Lovelace Mansion. Suddenly, Nuka and Vitani come bounding in from off-screen, fighting to be the first back with the news.) Mai and Ty Lee: Mother! Mother! Mother! Mai: I saw what's happened. Red Skull went in to the cave of wonders and found the Box you opened so long ago. Pandora: Red Skull? That Marvel Nazi? Hmph. How intriguing. And where might I find him? Mai: He's on his way here. He'll control the box, if we don't get it back. Pandora: Hmm... perhaps he should be of use to me. Come along, all of you. I'll show you the true meaning of "mischief". Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts